1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluorescent mixture, a fluorescent lamp, a backlight assembly having the fluorescent lamp and a display device having the fluorescent lamp. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fluorescent mixture, a fluorescent lamp used for a display device, a backlight assembly having the fluorescent lamp and a display device having the fluorescent lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices typically have various characteristics such as, for example, thin thickness, light weight, low deriving voltage, low power consumption. Thus, LCD devices are widely used in various fields.
An LCD panel of an LCD device is a non-emissive type display device that does not generate light. Thus, the LCD device includes a backlight assembly that supplies the LCD panel with light.
The backlight includes, for example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. The fluorescent lamp has various characteristics such as, for example, low price, long lifetime, and low heat generation, and therefore the fluorescent lamp is widely used in the LCD device having various sizes.
The fluorescent lamp may include, for example, an electrode, a discharge space filled with a discharge gas, and a fluorescent lamp. When a discharge voltage is applied to the electrode, the discharge gas in the discharge space may generate excitons. Moreover, when ultraviolet light generated by the excitons is incident into the fluorescent layer, visible light may be generated from the fluorescent layer.
The fluorescent layer includes a fluorescent material. Optical characteristics such as, for example, luminance, color, color reproducibility of the visible light may be changed based on the kind of the fluorescent material. The color reproducibility is a reference for determining a color displayed on the LCD device. The color reproducibility may be represented by the CIE1976 color coordinate system, the NTSC color coordinate system, and may be a percentage of a color range with respect to the above-mentioned color coordinates. However, when the fluorescent material has high color reproducibility, the luminance of the visible light may be decreased. When the fluorescent material has high luminance, the color reproducibility of the visible light may be decreased.
Also, the visible light may include red color, green color and blue color, and one of the red, green and blue colors may deteriorate luminance or color reproducibility of the remainder of the red, green and blue colors. For example, wavelength distribution of the green light may be irregular, so that the color reproducibility of the blue color may be deteriorated.